


【鱼凉】瑕

by Zululululululu



Category: d5主播
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zululululululu/pseuds/Zululululululu
Summary: 失足男大学生的第一夜意识流驾驶





	【鱼凉】瑕

“哈皮？这么晚了你出门干嘛？”宿管阿姨揉着湿漉漉的头发从房间出来，刚好看见想要溜出大门的年轻人。她仍固守着老一辈的某种原则，管晚上八九点叫做“这么晚了”。“您不用管啦，”哈皮对着玻璃门左右照了照，擦洗干净的门板反射出他身上黑底印花衬衫鲜艳的光彩，“我今晚可能半夜才能回来——也可能不回来了。”  
“啊哟，你这是要跑到哪里去玩哦，”阿姨嘴上念叨几句，却还是转身进了房间，从抽屉里摸出把钥匙给他，“注意安全啊。”  
计划通。哈皮揣着钥匙往外冲一边觉得心狂跳，一边不忘感谢那个平时在阿姨眼里按时起床按时上自习遵纪守法当乖乖仔的自己。跳上公交车的时候他又瞥了一眼短信，对面的信息还停留在前一天晚上：约个时间吧，你来定。  
收到邀请的时候他一宿没睡。最开始注册帐号的时候他是在被窝里弄的，室友都睡了，手机屏幕的冷光把他小小的方寸间点亮。Id生日兴趣爱好都草草略过，唯独自拍是精挑细选了一下的。刚刚走出高中校园的白纸一样的年轻人，交友软件联通着互联网，在他眼里亦仿佛怪兽的舞池。夜晚容易让人想入非非，他觉得自己像等待鱼饵的鱼，明知道钓钩的锋利仍觊觎其鲜美，又或者隐隐期待被刺破嘴唇。  
不过第二天上早课时兴奋就已经散得差不多，一杯咖啡下去头脑清醒了起来，然而自拍已经发了出去。想要注销的时候突然弹出来一个信息，他却又有点收不回手了。忍住了没回复，悄悄点进那个人的主页，看起来干干净净的，喜欢穿衬衣，似乎也是个学生。打眼的是鼻子挺拔漂亮，逆光的照片里沿着鼻梁和嘴唇再到下巴勾勒出温柔又流畅的线。哈皮在审美之余想到某个和男性的鼻子相关的生理卫生知识，不由得腿都有些发抖……想发生点什么，自然还是想发生点什么的。  
那个人的id叫头鱼。  
\--  
头鱼很准时，不论是事实上还是看起来都比哈皮经验足多了。约定的地方是咖啡店，不过头鱼没按照哈皮想的那样坐在店里等，而是站在店门口，手里提着两杯打包好的饮料。哈皮从车上下来，想要小跑几步又觉得有些窘迫，只好大步走过去向着头鱼那边挥手，头鱼也看见他了，弯着眼睛笑起来，递给他饮料。“我是头鱼。”他说。  
“凉哈皮。”哈皮发觉自己一路上一直在狂跳的心突然陷入死寂，也顾不得夜里喝咖啡会不会失眠（反正今晚大概也没什么好睡的）捧着星冰乐猛吸了一口。  
“去吃点夜宵怎么样？”头鱼提议。  
“行啊。”哈皮没想到还有这么多铺垫，稀里糊涂地应着。两个人在路上边走边聊，头鱼话不少，看起来并不是照片里给人的高冷禁欲的样子，说话间身后冷不防驶过来一辆电瓶车，头鱼很自然地搂住哈皮的肩膀往自己怀里带：“诶，小心点啊。”  
哈皮觉得一阵阵头晕，他的视线刚刚好能看见头鱼下巴右侧的一粒小痣，他就靠着注视着一片光润的白色当中的一点黑色瑕疵来让自己清醒。这一切跟他想象中的约炮行为不一样得很，脑海中警铃在响，可他还是忍不住抓住头鱼的衬衣领埋到鼻尖里——没有任何味道，或许有一点点因为他攥紧的指尖而染上去的温度。然后他感觉到自己的手被包住，徐徐的吻落在眉梢眼睫上。  
“我不想吃夜宵了。”他说。  
“好啊。”  
原来是这样的吗，原来就是这样啊。哈皮被半搂着推进房间的时候想着。他两脚发软，自己都不察觉的倚靠在对面身上，头鱼腰很细，加上身高差，他稍稍放低点儿身量就能一只手圈住。“诶呦，痒，诶。”头鱼把他在自己身上乱蹭的手捏住，掐着他下巴吻下去，柔软的床垫接住他们。大概是先前喝了冷饮，哈皮觉得头鱼整个口腔都是滚热的，轻点着他的齿尖的软舌更加带着能把人融化的温度。  
他抬起脚虚虚地勾住自己刚刚用手抱住的地方，头鱼脸上那条被他反复肖想的线——柔软的又流畅的线条正从他的锁骨慢慢地磨蹭到左胸口的乳粒。被打开进入的时候他没忍住掉了眼泪，手指堪堪地想要握住些什么，却只能搭在对方肩膀上虚弱地抓住些空气。他觉得头鱼像一团滚烫的雾，看得见有温度却抓不着，正如同他趴在自己身上喘息着吐出来的温热，撩得他脸颊滚烫，却无影无形。他感觉到自己的眼泪被一颗一颗啄去，头鱼似乎以为他怕疼，又把动作放缓了几分，情潮的突然暂停让他陡然间清醒过来，有些不满意地拿脚踝蹭了蹭头鱼的腰。  
“我以为你疼……”  
“不是啦……”哈皮支吾着，他觉得自己脸烫地不行，后半句话吞吐了半天也没法说完整，仰起脖子轻轻啃了一口头鱼下巴上的痣，“你这痣哪来的？”  
“怎么了？”  
“没怎么，就感觉好色。”  
头鱼睁着透亮的黑眼珠看了他好一会儿，托着他的腰不容置疑地顶了进去，哈皮小心地深呼吸着放松身体，眼泪又忍不住地掉，痛楚和愉悦逼得他一会儿小猫似的啜泣，一会儿又低低地叹息。  
在高潮的瞬间，头鱼的面容变得有些看不清楚。他终于要变成雾了吗。哈皮想。那颗痣倒还算清晰的，清晰得扎眼睛。  
\--  
“快说你昨晚上哪玩去了！”室友喝着他带回来的星冰乐，似乎仍不领情，“我还想找你抄作业呢结果你居然不在！”  
“什么都没有好吧，别问了。”哈皮朝他摊开手，他的手和脸还有衣服上都有些湿乎乎的。  
“外面起雾了吗？”室友又跑过去趴在窗户口看。  
“别看啦，我上床睡会儿。”哈皮翻身上床，不小心撩起衣摆的时候看见身上淡淡的意犹未尽的粉红，又装作不经意地赶紧扯了扯衣角。梦里有一只漂亮的白瓷碗，边沿磕出了一块小口，舌头不小心从那上边舐过去，醒来后砸了咂嘴，瓷器没有味道，然而那是与圆润光滑全然不同的一点瑕疵，怎么也忘不干净。


End file.
